new in the love
by finchel33monchele
Summary: from love to hate just one step quinn/rachel and finn/puck as neighbors and coworkers after FINCHEL AND QUICK!rated m just for careful ;
1. first sight

from love to hate just one step quinn/rachel and finn/puck as neighbors and coworkers after quick finchel! !nothing is mine ,not glee,not the characters NOTHING just the idea of the history : )

"C'mon finn the new neighbors are here!"

" puck why we are whispering?"

"damn they are SO hot, and why do you think loverboy I'm seeing it for the for the fucking lopment of the door and they can listen if I talk loud if they are right there...idiot! "

"ok ok let me see"

meanwhile the other side of the door...

"quinn pss quinn!"

"whats up rach?why are we whispering?"

"because I think the neighbors from the front are spying us I hear them whispering about us" chuckle

"what did they said?" chuckle

"mmm i think i heard hot and they are Discussing about the door now " she winked"I have an idea mocks them!"

"how?

and Rachel starts to decline slowly to take a box

"rach you are a genius i got it" she nod

at the final finn won, and the first thing he see is a super hot brunette wearing jeans shorts and a white sleeveless fluffy tight shirt and a blonde with a simple dress, but the brunette call his attention.

"puck the brunette is mine"

"ok no problem bro,anyway I like the blonde" he winked"but how are you so sure she want you?"

laugh "please all the girls want me"

"yeah and all you learned from my hudson"

yeah whatever" and with that look again and oh my.. can swear that brunette does it on purpose.

the girls kept doing it until they heard a growl and rachel blushed

"Well that was the last box"

"ufff rach good job!" crashed five

and when they are entering felt a door opens and out two boys,a high and very cute one who immediately caught the attention of rachel and another a little more lower with a mohawk, Rachel saw that he likes to quinn.

"hey i am Finn Hudson"he tended the hand

the other did also " and i am Noah Puckerman but call me puck" he wynked and quinn blushed

"Rachel Berry"and she saw that quinn did not move just watched "umm... and this is Quinn Fabray"

Rachel had the impression that finn don't gonna like

"sooo we had sex before?" finn ask to she... yes suspicion confirmed

"excuse me?" she said

"baby you know if you want to we can help with the Baptism of the departament "that said puck to quinn

"omg..." quinn said watching me

"so ... "Finn says approaching to me

i watch quinn and we said at the same time "EW NO BACK OFF IDIOTS!" and With That closed the door

i looked and at the same time we said "idiots "laughed

at the other side..

"she love me" finn said

"obviously man"crashed five

first chapter so tell me what do you think! and english is not my language so you know :D! just that thanks for read 3333


	2. flirtation

"yeah quinn i know i need a new drummer guitarist... "she says with annoyance, one week in her new apartment,not seen the types of front so much...,hate at first sight,but to say that she was considering his offer in her mind but would never admit it... and now she's arguing with Quinn about getting two new musicians (rachel is a famous singer in this fic;))

"rach ... rachel!"

"why? what? o yeah sorry,look quinn know you're my agent but just give me a week for a relax please?"

"but..yeah ok i think i need that too"

"THANK YOU!" she hug her

Laugh "I can't believe these idiots don't recognize you but just follow you for being a woman"

"uggg yeah i hate that finn hudson"

"no you don't.."

"HA yeah what about that puck"

"eww shut up"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"mmmmm if is not the most sexy girl i ever seen"

they are in the parking lot and when he said that is about the heart and about other part too.. too.. really he don't know what happened with this girl i mean really he is finn fucking hudson and she said not! uggg! but that it attracts more yeah besides the dream of last night not help...and the way she dresses today does not help either His tongue darted out to wet his lips when his eyes looked at the cleavage apparently she realizes because...

"uggg back off finn"

"not until you tell me that why you don't want to hang?"

"because i don't want you! HOW YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"HAAA you don't want me? please,i don't think so, but it's ok but I warn you The more you move me away more you attracts me" he smiled and winked

and with that she leaves frustrated but smiling to herself and he and seen her from behind and oh,yeah she don't help.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Puck was would throw away the garbage when Quinn came out with a bag

"omg well if is not the blonde of my dreams!" he said dramatically

quinn blushed "not,not bye puck"

he saw her enter to the apartment and he was laughing to the his apartment

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

quinn saw rachel came running and close the door

"let me see umm...finn hudson?"

rachel touched quinn cheek "let me see the mohawk?"laughs

"ok rach look tomorrow you have an interview So There you say casually," and if I need a drummer and a guitarist for my band "ok? obviously because it is what the girl will ask and then update twitter ok that's all!" she smiled

"ok thank you quinn!"

"no problem rachy"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

yay! a new chapter soooo what do you think? please tell me and THANK YOU SO MUCH emily31476 for the review! ;) now now 2 reviews more and i update please :D


	3. party part 1

NOTHING IS MINE JUST THE IDEA OF THE HISTORY ;) 3

...

Rachel on his way to the gym in the morning was already preparing for the interview tonight but wanted to relax a moment in the gym yeah...in the gym,entered and the first thing she saw is a very muscular and sweaty finn hudson resting on the weights drinking water ugggg why? the gym all alone and only with finn hudson but is not complaining about the view..

" baby you like what you see?"and here is the idiot did not even know she had been stuck looking so..

rolling eyes so decided to walk to the elliptical going beyond the weights "don't call me baby"

"oh I assure you that if we are in another situation you love to"

"uff when you are gonna stop!

"when you are gonna be mine?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!"

"of course crazy for you baby"

"ugg shut up"and she decided to continue their work but of course there was always the comment

"and now i remember why does i not turn the tv this is so much better!thank you!"finn said putting his arms behind his neck lying down

"omg finn shut up" rachel blushed

"you know i think you will not leave soon,so I take a shower" is approaching from behind to rachel making the waist and whispers in her ear "if you want you join" squeezing control "would make things very interesting"

rachel don't know what to do she loves her hand there and that does not help that he has stuck his muscular bare chest to his back but she can't she is not so easy so...

"in your stupid dreams idiot" and away

"ooh don't worry there we have done thousands of times"he winked "and don't look that you also do"

"uff that was too much for me "and went

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

puck was watching tv when he saw that she was and oh god and do not recognize! she is rachel berry! famous singer!

"HODSON C'MON HERE!"

"what happens?"

"look who is"

"that's my brunette?"

"YES! omg we are so idiot don't recognize the first time!"

"oh now i remember once we saw it on youtube for being hot yeahhhh..."

"dude she needs a drummer and guitarist for her band she need us!"

"what?"

"look we need awork and we play good!"

"..."

"and you'll be close to it every time..."

"I'M IN!"

" look let's gotta invite her and quinn the at the party tonight and we convince"

"ok it's on!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"thank you for inviting us" said quinn are at the entrance and finn can not pronounce words in the light of that red dress rachel is wow ..

"yeah thank you" rachel said

"wow"

"ummm... where is puck?" quinn said rachel sends her a look" for help i said of course!"

"in the kitchen i think" and she left

Several drinks later...

"do you wanna dance?"finn says slurred his worlds

and rachel is not in the most sense so...

"ok"

hold his hand securely to the waist of rachel and begins to kiss the neck "you know you look so beatiful in the red"Rachel sighs and the hand down and reaches down beyond the waist and tightens "you are making me crazy"

"really?"

"all the time"he murmurs

...

party part 1 ready! maybe tomorrow i update the part 2 ;) and thanks for the reviews!


	4. party part 2

nothing is mine jus the idea of the history 333

:...

the next morning Finn woke up by the sun's rays through the window oh god that had a lot of headache blinked a few times and stretch but was shocked when felt something umm... someone... oh my god he lay with someone last night! why! since he saw rachel promise that from there just went to bed with her! uggg I'm an idiot! he thought good the moment of truth who is the lucky he look and saw the most beautiful thing in his life a Rachel Berry in the morning had messy hair and mouth slightly open He smiled seen her but something was out of place,look under the covers and...yeah they were in underwear sigh it's gotta be fun when she wakes up

and like magic she starts moving

...

it's official rachel berry have hangover ugg she had so much headache blinks a couple of times And listening to someone whispering in the ear

"good morning beautiful"together with a gentle tug oh oh she knew that voice,but not impossible... "how did you sleep?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"sat very fast "please tell me we did NOT have sex!"

"nah if we do that,you can't walk today" he winked

"I'm talking seriously here finn!"

"not, look the truth is I thought the same thing but We're in underwear and and no one is in underwear when have sex with me, but if you want we try now" says approaching

"ugg SHUT UP!" climbs on top of him and starts to hit where she can

"OUCH chill out!" he rolled in the bed above therefore she was under to him "going to stop now?" whispering face to face

"LET ME GO!"

"only if you give me a kiss"

"You're kidding right?"

"no"sigh and gave a tender and sweet kiss

"ok let me go now"

finn left without a word surprised by what he felt about the kiss was tender and emotional wait was he in love?and decided to follow after the door and then saw screaming rachel to quinn

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!

"c'mon rach just one, one tested and ready! to see how they are! Don't lose any!"

"ufff ok! now you!"says pointing me "not a word about that OK?"i nodded

"we will come more later for testing and go where the brother of finn right?"quinn said

"yes" puck said winked

"well...bye! let's go quinn!"and she's gone

"dude what did you do?"i ask

"nothing just talk with quinn that we play music just that"

"so just a test and I'll be closer to rachel?"

"of course"

"Then get ready!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

upload more late! see you!


	5. Chapter 5

"so are you ready?"quinn asked when finn opened the door

"yes! "very excited finn said of course what better way to start the day with a kiss of rachel..about that "where is rach?"

"rachel not rach,and i'm here ready?"

"all the time baby"

"this will be a long day"rachel said seen finn walk away and puck and quinn laugh

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

in the department of kurt...

"hi i am kurt hummel"

"ok guys this is kurt my brother kurt you know puck and this is quinn and rachel berry""my future wife" he murmured

"know that I'll be your boss does?"

"it's why am I doing this baby"

"idiot"

"ok let's do this?" quinn said

"yeah whatever"rachel went to take a stand "Show me who have guys ok? let's do one of my latest songs who owns my heart ready? 1..2..3

_R, O, C, K, Mafia..._

_Creation shows me what to do_

_I'm dancing on the floor with you_

_And when you touch my hand, I go crazy yeah_

quinn loved this she know they are gonna be part of the band and puck look hot playing..

_The music tells me what to feel_

_Like you now but, is it real_

_By the time we say goodnight_

_I'll know if this is right_

woo they are gotta doing amazing puck can't believe that! and quinn can't stop seen he!

_And I feel you coming through my veins_

_Am I into you or is the music too play_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love,_

_Or is it art?_

_Cause' the way your got_

_You body moving,_

_It's got me confused_

_And, I can't tell_

_If it's the beat or sparks_

why finn looks her all the time! oh god that boy haha but I must admit that playing the drums is excellent

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love,_

_Or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe,_

_That we're a masterpiece._

_But sometimes it's hard_

_to tell in the dark._

_Who owns my heart_

please that we were please to stay! would love to be there on stage and working with rachel but exprecion rachel says I'm doing well i hope

_The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me_

_Like fire in the dark, we're like living art_

_And it hits me like a tidal wave_

_Are you feelin' me or is the music too play_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love,_

_Or is it art?_

_Cause' the way you got_

_You body moving,_

_It's got me confused_

_And,I can't tell_

_If it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love,_

_Or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe,_

_That we're a masterpiece._

_But sometimes its hard_

_to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

_So come on baby_

_Keep provoking me_

_Keep on roping me_

_Like a rodeo_

_Baby pull me close_

_Come one here we go here we go here we go_

_And it hits me like a tidal wave_

_Are you feelin' me or is the music too play_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love,_

_Or is it art?_

_Cause the way you got_

_You body moving,_

_It's got me confused_

_And,I can't tell_

_If it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love,_

_Or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe,_

_That we're a masterpiece._

_But sometimes it's hard_

_To tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

_"_wooo!"rachel said

"that is a yes?"

"that is a tell you tomorrow"and went with quinn but i smiled she is so cute.

...

"so rach that it's a yes?"

"yes"

"wait why you don't said that?"

"because i'm bad" laugh

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

well see you in the next chapter! review please! and the song is Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus


	6. Chapter 6

NOTHING IS MINE JUST THE IDEA OF THE HISTORY 33

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Has been a day since the "audition",and finn can't be more excited and on top of their neighbors they left their son robert a baby of 4 months and not stop to mourn and for more he is alone with he,the idiot of puck is on a date with quinn luck,would have an date with rachel,talking about that she was alone in her apartment? mmm so many things we could do in their apartment and Robert begins to mourn

"hey hey please bro stop crying"he cry more...ugg when in that there is a knock at the door and appears rachel berry in a simple white dress of day she looks beautiful

"yes"she said

"what"

"you and puck are in the band"

"woooo"lifts and spins in the air

"auch auch FINN!"

"oh i'm sorry are you ok?"

"yeah"She enters and sees the baby"awww who is this!"

"neighbors,is called robert"and realized that their chance"oh rach please please help me he can't stop crying,you can stay until they come to look for?"

"umm...i don't know"

"please!"

"ok ok let me see" "awww come here rob" she cradled in her chest while going to the kitchen

when he comes back robert is sleeping and Rachel is putting in his crib and leave the room

"rachel how you do that! I've been trying for an hour!"

"haha i don't know just sing"

"you are gonna be an amazing mom"

"thank you" "sooo quinn and puck are in a date and quinn how my agent told me to teach you everything,first the contract ,members of the band,the music to practice,well all"

"ok"he is very happy to pass time with rachel They will sit on the couch together close

she gives him the contract "please read it all and if you agree with all signs"she winked

god she's gonna be the death of he "here is"delivering the signed document

she smiled "ok now the members" she take her phone which is on the table next to finn and has to pass over he,not complain of vision

"ok look" in a picture shows two women a blonde and other Latin "santana lopez and brittany pierce,the choristes,they are lesbians"

"really?"

"yes"

"cool"

"ok" in other picture shows two men one blonde and one brown "that is sam evans Guitar 1 y this is blaine anderson the piano he is gay"

"like kurt?"

"yeah like kurt"

"would make a cute couple"

she looks at the face "it's true" she smiled and he keep looking her "ok so now are you and puck that it's all"Then they saw the music

"and finally I have to show you to the fans"

"how"

"twitter c'mon here"He took her by the waist and posed for a photo

"what you put?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen my new drummer Finn Hudson" she winked

"i love it do you wanna watch a movie"

"ok"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i update more late thank you for the reviews! and please more reviews reviews reviews! 333333


	7. Chapter 7

NOTHING IS MINE JUST THE IDEA OF THE HISTORY. 3 :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks have passed since finn and puck joined to the band,and people loved it

Finn loves this work with rachel,drumming,and from his position could admire the wonderful body of rachel

plus the fans already had a name for they, ther are finchel also had a name for she and puck, but since he confirmed his relationship with quinn just finchel and finn love that

now they being tried the song rude boy and rachel sing amazing

"ok guys take a break"

"rach amazing song umm look today we're shooting the video for A Year Without Rain ok in an hour we began to prepare"

"ok thanks quinn" rachel says when puck reaches back quinn and hugs and arrives back finn

"guys todaywe're shooting the video! it's your first right!"

"yes rach it's my firts and i'm very nervous"

"awww really? but you are good!"

finn looks her"thank you" she winked since the guys are in the band finn and rachel get along better sure finn always flirting with she and rachel mocking but it's ok he knew it was only a matter of time for a date

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

in the recording was supposed to be a desert, the recording will start with rachel walking amid all

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you?_

_With every breath i take _

_Every Minute _

_Don't matter what i do _

_My world is an empty place _

_Like I've been wondering the dessert, _

_for a thousand days_

_Don't know if its a mirage, _

_but I always see your face, Baby.. _

"cut! ok the next take in 10 minutes bring the items!" artie, the director of the video says

finn could not believe how amazing rachel looked in that long dress

"now the band,here please, and get ready to pull the crystals! and... action!"

_I'm missing you so much _

_can't help it i'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain. _

_I need you by my side, _

_Don't know how i'll survive _

_a day without you is like a year without rain._

_The stars are burning, _

_I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind) _

_Can't you hear me calling? _

_My heart is yearning, _

_Like the ocean is running dry _

_Catch me I'm falling _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet, _

_Won't you save me?_

_It's gonna be a monsoon _

_When you get back to me_

_I'm missing you so much _

_can't help it i'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain. _

_I need you by my side, _

_Don't know how i'll survive _

_a day without you is like a year without rain._

_So let this drought come to an end _

_And make this dessert flower again _

_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me, _

_Baby, baby, baby…_

_It's A World of wonder, _

_with you in my life _

_So hurry baby _

_Don't waste no more time _

_I Need you here, _

_I can't explain _

_But a day without you _

_Is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much _

_can't help it i'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain. _

_I need you by my side, _

_Don't know how i'll survive _

_a day without you is like a year without rain._

_Ohh…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

were watching the video when finish all applauded

"great job guys well see you on Monday!"

"wait rach rach!" reach it in the parking lot

"yes finn?"

"want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"like a date?"

"yeah"

"ummm.."

"I'll be a good boy"

"ok"

"yes?"

"yes" i hug her

"ok see you tomorrow!"

she laugh"bye finn"and she's gone

"tomorrow it's gotta be amazing"he smiled

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

tell me what do you think! any lack of spelling sorry! the song is a year without rain by selena gomez see you next chapter! and review please! :D


	8. Chapter 8

NOTHING IS MINE JUST THE IDEA OF THE HISTORY NOT THE CHARACTERS NOT GLEE, NOTHING!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Admit it!"

she laughs "not! this is stupid!"

he smiled "so why are you blushed miss berry?"

"i don't know but you now is not for that"

"Admit now that the first time you see me you think i'm hot"

"if i tell you you are gonna change of theme?"

he approached to her "yes"

"ok yes"

"cool because i was thinking that about you"

she smiled "finn!" he laughs

they were in the date in the department of rachel on the kitchen preparing sushi Finn decided not to do anything very umm typical and went to rachel's offering to make sushi why make and not call to a restaurant? he wanted to make it more relaxed be in the kitchen bodies going to get the ingredients and once he saw a movie was like this and ended with a kiss he wanted a kiss!

"what? it's true!"

"ok.. so what do you think about the tour in a month?"

"I think I'm excited,the guys are amazing the guys are amazing I feel like I am part of a family besides being on stage is so unreal apart I love to see your back"

"idiot" she whispers and throws a handful of rice

"hey!" he throws the fish that falls on her chest "score!"

"oh yeah?" half throws the bottle of soy in his shirt

he is with his mouth open and pulls the sesame that falls on all of her hair

"OH MY GOD!"

"oh sorry you don't like?" finn asked

She pounces on he and fall to the ground that is slippery for the soy they laugh Finn begins to tickle rachel until she is pleading

"stop stop please!" she laugh until he stop she tried to stand but slip and finn caught her

he seen rachel hypnotized by her beauty and remained stuck seen her

she sees that pair of eyes seen her and can't take more leans over and kisses him immediately returns and when she feels his tongue can't explain the feeling but she know something she wants more so she was separated and took off her shirt exposing her black lace bra

she is sitting on his lap So she walked up and starts kissing his neck smiles when he groans so she begins to nibble and lick to leave a brand and feel his hands on her thighs and she pulls his shirt

she brings his hands to her chest and loose her bra "you are so hot so sexy baby" he said all the words he can said in the moment because it's a relief he is not to lost in the moment

"touch me" she said and she brings his hands to her chest and they moans of satisfaction and took her nipple in his mouth "finn" she moans and he is more and more hard when they heard

"finn? rachel?" and frozen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

puck and quinn are in they date in central park walking slowly hand in hand

"so do you like the date, Q?"

"yeah it was amazing thanks puck"

"you are welcome"

"How do you think that by going to finchel? puck said after a while

"finchel?"

"oh..umm yeah i put fin and chel you know rachel and finn ejem don't care i know a little stupid" he says completely blushed

"no,no i love it is like quick" she winked

"i love it"

"thank you so umm finchel yeah i don't know i think they are fighting now"

"i don't know but she really liked to finn i can said is love"

"really?"

"yep first time i see finn like that,smiled when i say her name or every time he see her yeah you know"

"yeah i think rachel too i know she think that he is hot but i can see in her eyes that is more"

"and what about quick?"

"do you wanna said something?"

"umm do you would like be part of quick?" he said very nervous

"yes" she kissed i'm

"we need go i wanna know what is happend with these two"

"yeah me too let's go"

get into a taxi and go to the building go to the elevator Open the door of the apartment of quinn and heard a groan look with open eyes and go to where the sound comes on tiptoe and come with an open mouth the kitchen a mess,rice on the roof, with that is soy? in the floor and Rachel sat in the lap of finn with only a skirt and head back and finn without shirt licking the breasts

"finn? rachel?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

here is a new chapter i hope you like it! tell me what do you think! that makes me happy :D so review! and sorry for any lack of spelling.


End file.
